The Story of our Darling Kathryn
by Tamboti Safari
Summary: Chakotay and Seven realise what is missing from their relationship. Warning - Threesome. Don't like, don't read.


**The Story of our Darling Kathryn**

Written for a friend's birthday. Unbetaed. Not my usual choice, I don't generally go for anything other than J/C or occasionally J/7, but this actually started to work in my head for the length of time it took to write!

NC17, girl on girl at the same time as boy on girl. A sweet, gentle, and loving threesome. Don't like it? Underage? Go away now!

'It's not you.' She stopped to consider in her logical, borg fashion. 'No, it definitely is not a problem with you. It must be, as I've heard some people in my Academy class describe, that we do not "click"'. She stared at him, self conscious at her use of the colloquialism. 'Does that make sense?'

'I'm afraid so' Chakotay smiled reservedly at his young lover. 'Seven, you are a most amazing person. You are beautiful, intelligent, fun to be with. It just feels,' he stopped to consider. 'I'm not sure. It just isn't right.'

'I feel as if there may be something missing.' The former Borg showed amazing intuition, a sign of how far she had come on in the eight months since they had returned to Earth. 'Please do not be offended Chakotay. I am sure that with other women you would be ... satisfactory. In fact for me you have proved to be satisfactory for six months. It is just that, recently, I have been discussing the nature of our relationship with my therapist. When I was talking to her, on our session last week, I realised that, with you, I do not feel the same as –' about to bludgeon on with typical Borg honesty, Seven's new, blossoming sensitivity suddenly reared its head.

'The same as what?' Chakotay was curious now. 'It's ok, you can tell me.' Upon her looking down and shaking her head he grabbed hold of her hands. 'Seven! I've just admitted the same as you! This isn't working, We have a good friendship, and a very high regard for each other, but the spark isn't there. Who is it? When did you feel like you should have been feeling with me? You can tell me, and I'll help you if I can. I want you to be happy!'

Chakotay felt quite relaxed and at ease with helping this young woman, certain that he would cope with helping her into a new relationship with someone else. He had been worrying for a while, wondering how to tell her that he didn't feel that their relationship would work out, not wanting to destroy her new found confidence. Her confession had come as a huge relief.

He regretted his complacency. Her answer, when it came, stunned him, rocked his very world, ripped open long buried wounds.

'Admiral Janeway'.

'Ka – ' Chakotay's jaw dropped. Speechless, he gaped at the young woman.

'What is the matter? I thought you said I could tell you, you do not seem comfortable'. Searching her new knowledge of relationships and social niceties she struggled to come up with an explanation. 'Chakotay, are you a homophobic, like some of the people who had to be forcibly silenced in the 21st Century? When I was studying with the Doctor we touched upon the issue of the historical nature of marriage , and how in barbaric societies some people, later in history books referred to as 'the vilest of the vile', tried to prevent relationships between people of the same sex.' She looked at him suspiciously. 'Is that how you feel?'

Being accused of being vile by Seven shocked Chakotay out of his speechlessness. 'Of course not!' he floundered. 'I have lots of friends who are in same sex relationships, in fact Harry wrote to me from DS7 the other day to say he's happily dating Mike Ayala.'

Distracted for a moment, Seven nodded her approval. 'I have noticed for a long time that Lieutenant Kim's reactions indicated that he had a preference for men. I am very glad things are working out for him'. Moving on, she wasn't inclined to let her former lover off the hook so easily. 'So what exactly is your problem with Admiral Janeway?'

Observing him, however, she realised she didn't really need to ask. His bio signs, visible to her optical implant, showed very clearly how he was reacting to the mere mention of the woman's name. Unwanted memories, which she had suppressed whilst dating him, of the clearly-to-her visible bond between the two resurfaced.

'You love her too.'

'I..' Chakotay spluttered, not even willing to admit the fact to himself let alone the woman who was breaking up with him and who had just said she had feelings for the subject of his dreams herself.

'It's ok. I can see that you do.'

A silence followed, surprisingly companionable. Each lost in their own thoughts of Kathryn. Each thinking of what they had lost, what they had never had and now would never have.

Chakotay, in a brusque fashion, was the first to break it. 'Well, she's off back to the Delta quadrant now. And there's no room on Voyager even if either of us wanted to go. She's won't be back for five years.' He stopped to glumly contemplate the upcoming mission. Voyager, newly fitted with a slipstream drive, was back off to rediscover some of the places they had visited. Kathryn, much to his astonishment, had jumped at the chance. He later discovered her mother was going with her as an observer.

'Looks as if neither of us will ever have her.' He added somewhat crudely.

'She leaves in a fortnight. I'm hoping to meet up with her first bust she hasn't returned my comms.'

'She hasn't returned any of mine either. Come to think of it, I've barely seen or heard from her since we got back.'

'She misses us. Our coming together excluded her.'

'Don't be ridiculous! Kathryn has never felt that way about either of us.'

Seven had the grace to sound almost embarrassed. 'She had the same reactions to you as you did to her. Raised heart rate, raised temperature,' she broke off at Chakotay's look of astonished fury.

'You mean, you could see how we felt about each other, that she felt that way about me, and you haven't said anything?'

'I'm sorry. I thought you knew – ' Seven faltered. 'It was always obvious that she would not participate in a relationship. Any hopes were futile. When we got back we hardly saw her during the debriefings, she was always with those admirals. Then when they finished we were living here together and she just disappeared. It has never seemed – relevant.'

Still looking furious Chakotay forced himself to think carefully before he spoke.

'Seven, could we call this a day for now please? I have a lot to think about. We'll catchup soon.'

'Of course. I have arranged to stay with Aunt Irene.'

Relieved that he didn't have to leave the apartment, Chakotay almost smiled at her as she left.

/^\

Seven found herself a new apartment and, the following week, returned to pick up her stuff. Things were less awkward as each had had time to reflect and Chakotay to calm down.

'You know' he said to her, 'I don't think that it was just me that she loved'. That is' he added embarrassed, 'if you are correct and she loved me.'

'Oh I'm right. And I know it was not just you. She loved me as well.'

Even after six months Chakotay still felt surprised at Seven's brutal honesty. His silence gave her a chance to continue.

'She wouldn't leave me with the Borg but returned the whole ship to search for me. She faced the queen to get me back. She even promised to take me to Indiana when we returned.'

Green eyed jealousy tore through Chakotay's soul. She had promised that to him too, the night they'd sailed on a holographic Lake George.

'She loved you more though' Seven read his body language correctly and guessed at what was bothering him.

'Well, means nothing now anyway does it?' the big man returned despondently. 'She's off in a week. Have you heard from her?'

'No. But B'Elanna has. She promised to let me know when she's next in the Night Owl. I was going to let you know. We can go and say goodbye.'

The ghost of an idea had crossed both their minds. They could see it in each other's eyes. A far fetched idea that Kathryn would never agree to. Ever. Not their straight laced Captain-turned-Admiral.

Seven, in typical fashion, verbalised it first.

'It would be nice if we could bring her back here.'

'Just for dinner' Chakotay added hastily, his eagerness to specify giving away his real thoughts.

'I think you know what I mean.'

Going darkly red the Commander moved to fiddle with the real tea maker.

'Bring her back here – to take her up to bed.'

Spluttering, Chakotay muttered something into the tea leaves.

'I can see that you're thinking the same.'

'No point anyway. She'd never agree.'

'You don't know that. She loves both of us, remember. This may just be the send off she has been dreaming about.'

'Well it's not going to happen.' Chakotay snapped out harshly.

'Logically it is not likely. However, you are always telling me, if I want something, to dream of it.'

'Not at the expense of my sanity!' The idea of the woman he'd been dreaming of for seven years in his bed was putting Chakotay on shaky ground as it was, the exquisite pleasure and pain of sharing her with his beautiful young former lover was making it far worse. If it wasn't going to happen he didn't want to be tortured with imagining it.

'Well, we have to manage to see her first. I'll let you know when she's coming.' Seven stood to leave.

Drinking deeply of his rum later, Chakotay tried to forget everything, to drift off to oblivion until his aching head woke him the next day. But the idea of his beautiful Kathryn between his sheets, of discovering the delights that lay beneath the uniform, of experiencing her passion and hearing her in the throes of ecstasy just would not go away. The idea of his lovely Seven there too, naked and nubile, was just too much. He would rather have Kathryn to himself, but if the only option was to have Seven there too, he wasn't going to complain. The idea of holding Kathryn, of burying himself deeply in her, whilst Seven looked on and caressed them both was just too exquisite to forget quickly. With a deep groan, Chakotay gave up on the idea of sleep just yet. Reaching down he stroked himself to blissful release, images of his two special women entwined around him fuelling his fire. _You're insane _ he thought to himself afterwards as, finally satisfied for the time being, he drifted off to sleep. _She'd never agree._

/^\

The comm call duly came, and Chakotay and Seven surprised a rather irritated Kathryn in her favourite coffee bar, the Night Owl. The coffee bar was licensed, so she had been drinking Champagne with B'Elanna, who apologetically waved the other two over and made her exit. Kathryn gave her a death glare, then sighed as she indicated they should sit down.

'Suppose I'd better ask for two more glasses.'

'Hello. Lovely to see you too.'

_Drats _Unsure of how she was going to explain not returning their calls, Kathryn took a large drink from her glass. She had been counting on getting away the next week before they caught up with her.

'Are you in good health?'Seven glanced at Kathryn a little anxiously. It didn't take an optical implant to notice that the older woman was extremely uncomfortable. What neither of them had been prepared for, however, was the deep pain resonating in her eyes, just below the surface.

'Excellent thank you.' Breeziness would be the easiest way, a slightly intoxicated admiral decided. 'How are you both? You look very well. You new relationship must be agreeing with you.'

_Damn, she hadn't meant to mention their relationship, especially not so soon. _Another deep drink of champagne, and she was barely aware of Chakotay refilling her glass, nor of Seven catching the waiter's eye and asking for another bottle.

'You obviously out of the loop.' Chakotay tried hard to keep the bitterness out of his voice. 'We're not together anymore.'

'You're ... not together?'

A stunned silence followed. Struggling to digest the fact that the two people she loved most in the Universe were no longer in an excluding relationship, a by now almost drunk Kathryn battled to keep a tear from sliding down her face. 'But.. she said-'

'She?' Who is she?' Seven asked at exactly the same time as Chakotay asked 'Said what?'

'The Admiral. My older self.' Really not wanting to talk about it anymore, yet more champagne found its way down Kathryn's throat.

'What did that interfering old biddy say?' Chakotay decided to lay things down plainly. 'And is that why you haven't been in touch?'

'No! That wasn't her fault! I mean, you were together already...'

_Oh shit. This is getting far worse. Stop talking now, Kathryn! You're giving away far too much!_

'She said something to upset you, that much is clear. And why does our being in a relationship have anything to do with it?' Determined now to get Kathryn to crack, and having imbibed a fair amount of champagne himself by now, Chakotay was relentless.

'She told you we were together. That's how you knew before we told you.' Seven recalled her own conversation with the elderly woman in astrometrics. Avoiding the champagne like the plague, as she wanted to keep a clear head, and still had not recovered enough from the doctor drinking far too much in her body a year previously to be able to stomach it at all, Seven calculatedly pressed ahead, more determined even than Chakotay to reach her goal.

'The two people you loved most in the world were in a romantic relationship, without you.'

Kathryn was stunned. Her chair pushed back and she rose to run from the restaurant. Unfortunately for her, she only made it as far as the next table. She was far too far gone to run in a straight line and collided with a chair. Next thing she knew, she was in Chakotay's arms.

That was it for Kathryn. The steely, reserved Captain was gone. She had been on the way out for several months, but now the huge burden of intense pain she had been unsuccessfully trying to ignore was over. Over – and exposed in front of the two main protagonists. On top of that she was extremely drunk. Irritated, remembering her resolve never to get in that state again after a bad experience in her teens, she shook herself, but could not seem to regain her focus. The Captain's mask tried to descend, unsuccessfully. Instead, tears began to pour from her face, then her mouth unresistingly met Chakotay's as he bent to capture her lips with his own.

What a kiss. Her body no longer felt as if it belonged to her, it began to shudder and tears poured freely down her face. Acutely aware of Seven just behind her, she reached sideways and grabbed her hand. Somewhere in the depths of her soul her logical brain protested this, there were three of them, this couldn't work, but for the time being the relief at being there in their arms suppressed this.

Chakotay had previously called in a favour with an academy colleague and called for a beam out. They materialised back in his apartment. Coming to her senses just enough to establish the new environment, Kathryn sighed in relief at the privacy and continued kissing him.

She did not know quite how she moved, and she had never been with a woman like that before, but suddenly it was not Chakotay but Seven in front of her. Surprised at her intense feelings, she moaned into the young woman's mouth as her tongue sought entry. She had never felt anything like this before. The man she had lusted after, and loved from the depths of her being, was now behind her, stroking her hair, and the glorious young woman she had come to love so much was in her arms. Gasping, she pulled back a bit and ran her hands through Seven's hair.

'Kathryn' the former Borg murmured, testing out her given name, and ran her hands down her sides. 'If you want to stop, just say so.'

'No! Don't stop. Heaven knows I'll regret this in the morning. But right now this is what I need.' She turned back to Chakotay, met his eyes, saw the depth of his feelings for her there. Feeling a bit weak at the knees she stretched up and kissed him again, savouring the feeling of his male solidness against her small frame.

'I love you' Chakotay told her when he could breathe again. 'and, it would seem, she loves you too.' Seven was busy divesting the older woman of her jacket.

'Oh and to hell with it, you know I love both of you. These last few months have been torture.'

'We know. Let us make it up to you.' The strong young woman lifted her cleanly off her feet and through into the bedroom.

/^\

It wasn't long before all three of them were naked on the bed, curled up together. Kathryn had never felt anything like this before, and couldn't quite believe what she was doing. She had Chakotay's splendid body on one side, and he was rubbing his hardness against her belly and kissing her mouth. Seven meanwhile was using her smooth, elegant white hands to caress her breasts. Sparks of energy seemed to be flying through her body as her arousal grew.

The two lovers with experience of each other exchanged signals and before Kathryn knew what was happening Chakotay's wonderful mouth was moving between her legs. He gently parted them and began to worship her most sensitive area. As she bucked up off the bed at the sensation, Seven's lovely face was there, catching her in a deep kiss, then moving down over her breasts, tonguing her nipples one after the other until she thought she would die. Wave after wave of pleasure flowed upwards from where her dark haired love was ministering to her needs, and then reflected back from the younger woman's lips. It wasn't long before Kathryn began to howl her release to the universe, tears streaming down her face, her body juddering violently then coming to rest in the arms of both people she had desperately longed for.

Chakotay's pleasure was evident. His weeping length pressed against her again as he raised himself up. Meeting Seven's eyes, he flipped Kathryn onto her side, and entered her from behind. Feeling so full and complete, the admiral felt her arousal growing once more, then realised why he had chosen that position. Seven was right in front of her and was stroking her breasts again. Then when she reached down and flicked Kathryn's clit once again she felt white hot shards of sensation coursing through her whole body. Chakotay, behind her, was beginning to grunt and moan in pleasure. His jerky movements, she knew, were a sign he would not last long. Making the most of the time she had, she closed her eyes and concentrated on the feeling on her love's manhood buried deep within her, pistoning inside, filling her, rubbing deliciously across her G spot. At the same time Seven's precise fingers were making her feel as though the world must surely be about to rip apart. Just as Chakotay began to thrust so much harder and shout out his pleasure, she felt the universe tip over the edge once more. Seeing stars, she was vaguely aware of the flood of his seed leaving its mark inside of her. Whimpering, as she came back down she could see Seven's amusement and satisfaction at having helped give her so much pleasure, and could feel Chakotay slumping bonelessly behind her. Gasping for breath she turned to meet his eyes.

'That was amazing.' Seeing his love for her as he gazed intently at her, stroking her shoulders, her back, her belly, made her feel a little uncomfortable. The logical part of her began to reassert itself, reminding her that this could not last. Not wanting to break the spell she quickly dismissed the thought and turned to face Seven.

Seeing the young woman's lovely form, and not facing any sort of subtle communication from her, Kathryn was able to relax again. Cosy and sated, she lazily stroked Seven's breasts. Chakotay was half asleep behind her, almost purring like a cat in his contentment.

'Seven, I believe you are the only one of us who hasn't quite reached heaven this evening.'

'Kathryn, this was for you...' but the younger woman was silenced by her idol's lips descending on hers. Kathryn's smaller hands expertly squeezed and stroked her breasts, watching as the blonde woman clearly climbed higher and higher towards completion. As her mouth joined in Seven's eyes closed and she began to keen in pleasure. Listening to this young girl sounding so aroused was unbelievably satisfying. She had admired her for so long now, and had longed to initiate her into love. Chakotay had done that, but she still had this night to remember forever.

Wanting her to reach the same heights she had experienced, Kathryn moved down and tasted. Her fingers delicately pushed their way inside while her tongue teased her sensitive nub. Sensuous sounds were now tearing from her throat, heaven for her friend to listen to. This was her beloved Seven, writhing in ecstacy because of her ministrations. Patiently Kathryn worked, more and more firmly as Seven's arousal grew, until at last the young woman was quivering on the brink. Her breath was coming in quick gasps and she was grasping frantically at the sheets.

'Seven, let go', she urged, replacing her mouth with her thumb, hooking her fingers more insistently inside.

'I.. can't – I –' the brief protest was followed by a shriek. Kathryn's fingers were squeezed tightly as the former Borg rode out her orgasm. Not stopping, after the peak Kathryn gently lapped her back down until they sighed together in bliss and moved to lie together in sated paradise.

'Look at him!' Kathryn nudged Seven. Chakotay had watched the women together for a while but had given in and was lying sound asleep, the happiest and most relaxed he had ever been.

Seven rolled her eyes 'I believe that to be typical behaviour of a male after intercourse.'

'You would be right.' Kathryn grinned then, snuggling up between them, began to feel sleepy herself. Never had she felt surrounded by so much love, and just for now, she was making the most of it.

/^\

Chakotay was beginning to wake up. Somewhere deep within his bones he knew that something momentous had taken place. As he came to, he remembered, Kathryn. Kathryn had been here with him and Seven. And it had been amazing, she had been amazing, more so than he had ever imagined. He felt a little aroused again thinking of her glorious body, her milky white skin, her perfect curves, and how she had felt against him, how every time he had touched her he had felt as though his soul was on fire, how she had looked as she had shouted out her release. Never had love been so delicious.

Waking up properly, he stretched and reached out. The bed was empty.

Staggering through to the living area, he heart sank. Seven was there, with a cup of coffee.

'Illogical, I know, but it reminds me of her.' Indicating the console she added 'She left a note.'

'I have a feeling I'm not going to want to read this.' Steeling himself he moved round and thumbed it.

_Dearest Chakotay and Seven_

_What we shared last night was beyond my wildest imaginings. I want you both to know how much it meant to me. I leave feeling like a different woman to the hardened harridan who Captained Voyager._

_Leave you I must. I don't want to. I think you both know that. But it's all just too complicated. Too intricate, too perfectly, but precariously balanced, to stand the test of time. The three of us would end up tearing each other apart, and I couldn't bear for that to happen._

_We will meet again, by which time our lives will have moved on. I look forward so much to the day that I will see each of you again, and hear about the next part of your journey. Life has been so rough for all of us, maybe some time doing something different, separately, is what we all need._

_With all my love_

_Kathryn_

So that was that. She'd gone, was leaving. Five years. Somehow he knew there was no point finding her and arguing. Head in hands, Chakotay didn't even register Seven saying goodbye and slipping out.

**Epilogue**

Annika Hansen, newly married to Axum who had taken seven years to find her, fingered the embossed invitation.

Thinking back to that night six years previously, it seemed like a strange dream. Several men and women had come and gone since then, but never had she known intense love like it. The balance of loving Kathryn with Chakotay was something totally unique, so passion filled, so special. Not as satisfying however as her nights with Axum, of knowing that she and she alone was the object of his desires, that they lay together wanting nothing but that the other be fulfilled.

So they had found each other and were getting married. Feeling an initial pang of jealousy, Annika let it go and decided to be happy for them. They had known she was marrying Axum, Chakotay had watched the ceremony on a viewscreen from his apartment on Dorvan. An apartment he would now be giving up to move back to San Francisco where they were both going to teach at Starfleet academy, Kathryn finally feeling ready after another long mission to settle down.

Yes, they would be happy together. Probably would even get a dog. Annika wrinkled her nose in disgust at the idea, an animal in the house still seemed ... irrelevant. For all she loved Kathryn, she could see that her own dark eyed first lover was far more suited to be the Admiral's life partner.

Picking up an old fashioned ink pen, with a sense of peace and acceptance, Annika began to write. 'Thankyou for your invitation, Axum and I would be delighted to attend.'


End file.
